Magnetic levitation systems have been designed in general as systems that levitate through the use of attraction or repulsion between two objects. These magnetic levitation systems are dependent upon the spacing of the two objects such that if the spacing of the two objects changes, the forces produced by the magnets on each of the objects change. Furthermore, in systems that implement magnetic levitation via a track, for example on trains, requires that the track be very level. Thus, if the ground shifts over time because of weather or weight of the train and track, the track will have to be repaired.